


oh kitten...

by cherrybxi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Like really minor, Minor Angst, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, double trouble cant help theirself, poorly written makeout lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: “Oh c'mon, kitten,” They all but slithered up to her side, “It was just a joke,” They languidly trailed their fingers up and down her arm.“A bad joke but still…” They nuzzled their face against hers, “If love is what you want…”
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	oh kitten...

“Oh, kitten…” They ran their fingers delicately down Catra’s face, “I was never on the table.”

Catra felt her heart shatter. She thought… no… she and Double Trouble had bonded so well. They were always there for her— cheered her up, saved her. What did they mean they weren’t—

They broke out into laughter, “Darling you should see your face right now!” They wrapped their arms around their middle as their laughter grew even louder, “Oh it’s too precious!”

Her ears drew back as she snarled at them. Rejecting her love was one thing, but to laugh in her face after? This merc was asking for it.

“Look, you don’t have to love me back,” Her claws grew to a dangerous length, “But I will not be made fun of for—“

Double Trouble’s laughter abruptly stopped and they stared at her with their large unblinking eyes, “Oh c'mon, kitten,” They all but slithered up to her side, “It was just a joke,” They languidly trailed their fingers up and down her arm.

Catra was so confused…

“A bad joke but still…” They nuzzled their face against hers, “If love is what you want…”

The emotional whiplash Catra felt from this whole— interaction— was leaving her dizzy. Did that mean Double Trouble... reciprocated? Or was this just another joke for them?

She lurched from their grasp, “What do you want? Are my feelings just a joke to you? What are you playing at— just tell me—“ She was cut off by a pair of lips firmly planted on her own.

Double Trouble had her arms in a firm, but reassuring grip as they kissed her. Catra hasn't felt this safe since… no, she won’t think about her, not while she’s with Double Trouble.

Hesitantly, she kissed back, fisting the fabric of Double Trouble’s top. They teasingly licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted it.

Catra’s mind was swirling, this was all happening so fast and yet she couldn’t be happier. If this was just another trick… Entrapta would be getting a new friend.

Double Trouble’s hands moved from their grip on her arms, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other carded through her thick hair. They were… a surprisingly good kisser. Though, Catra didn’t have much experience to compare to.

Tragically, they both needed air to survive, if not for that fact Catra would have been content to stay like that for the rest of her life. Wrapped up in the safety of her friend’s arms while their tongue explored her mouth.

She stared into Double Trouble’s eyes, searching for any hint to their true intentions. They smirked at her.

“Like what you see, kitten?” They kissed her cheek.

“Maybe I'm just looking for a reason to send your ass to beast island.”

“Ooooh, feisty,” Their lips began to trail kisses down her neck, “No need to worry, there's no use in ruining our friendship if money isn’t involved.”

Right. Money. The one thing keeping Double Trouble around. If she isn’t able to keep up the payments will… they leave? Will they abandon her just like—

“Hey!” They bit down on her neck, “Stop spacing out when I’m trying to get you going.”

“Try harder then, merc,” She couldn’t help but smirk down at them, “Cause from my perspective it doesn’t exactly feel like you’re doing your best.”

They gasped, “Kitty’s got claws!”

Catra and Double Trouble burst out into fits of giggles and snorts, well… if this is just a play for them… then Catra will just have to wait until the curtain falls.

**Author's Note:**

> i really loved dt’s character & i had maybe a biiiiit too much hope for them & catra but i mean... that’s why we have fanfics lmao, hanyway


End file.
